


like a kiss on my skin

by cassiandameron



Series: Tattoo AU [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take long for Steve to realize that he’s Mamo’s new hire. That’s the moment Steve knows he’s going to be getting a new tattoo.</p><p>----</p><p>Steve/Danny Tattoo AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a kiss on my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpooldragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/gifts).



> A little present for Chris. She asked me for a tattoo AU so here’s the result!

It’s when Chin and Steve are entering Mamo’s tattoo parlor that they first meet him. He had blonde hair that was slicked back but unruly at the edges and bright blue eyes. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The guy was like a ray of sunshine all golden with a loud voice. Kono’s laughing as the stranger’s talking emphatically with his broad hands.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to realize that he’s Mamo’s new hire. That’s the moment Steve knows he’s going to be getting a new tattoo.

* * *

… and another tattoo _and another_.

He’s at three small Danny Williams’s originals when he finally asks the man to dinner.

Danny laughs all teeth and eye wrinkles.

_‘What took ya so long? I’d figure at this rate, I’d be tattooing your forehead before you did anything!’_

* * *

They kiss during the fifth date. It’s around Christmas and Danny decides it’s a good idea to take Steve to an ice rink.

The entire night is filled with fumbling and busting their asses on the wet ice but they laugh through it, tugging each other back to their feet. One time, their chests bump and they nearly fall over again. Danny laughs.

Steve kisses him.

* * *

It happens one night when Danny’s sketching in bed. Steve’s distracted, tracing Danny’s tattoos carefully down his back. He knew since the first day they met that Danny would be golden, all tanned skin and blonde. Danny shifts under him, huffing in annoyance and Steve smiles, kissing the nape of Danny’s neck. Then it hits him.

This is it. _Danny is **it**._

He tells Danny and he laughs that laugh of his.

_‘Seriously, babe, at this rate, you would have been up to your balls in tatts.’_

Steve hits him with a pillow and Danny’s back to laughing again. Steve pulls the pillow back and kisses Danny’s cheek.

_‘Love you.’_

_‘I know. Love you too.’_


End file.
